wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jaye
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #6E5213, #A97A0F, #DF9D04),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Wonder |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Determination, passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Theme Song(s)' |Angel With a Shotgun -- The Cab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color |Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality |ESTJ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #6E5213, #A97A0F, #DF9D04),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age |15-ish |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation |Rogue and pirate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal |Vengeance is always high on her list, but she also has dreams of commandeering a certain flying ship |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWing/SwiftWings hybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence |Varied |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives |Spessartine (SkyWing father) Hydrazine (SwiftWing mother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Preferences |None really |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes |wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes |wip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities |Extremely variable fire-breathing, cannons, swords and a rifle that she will not hesitate to point at you |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships |None yet c: |} |} Rienna Jaye, preferably just Jaye, is the illegitimate child of a SkyWing royal guard and a SwiftWing outlaw, whose current occupation of choice is "pirate". She has become fairly well-known around the Sky Kingdom, and news of her and her crew's exploits has even begun to reach the other kingdoms; in her homeland, she is feared as the dragoness who terrorizes the prosperous ports of the northern coast, and outside it her reputation is much the same. Appearance If you weren't feeling observant and simply saw her at a glance, you could be forgiven for mistaking Jaye for a full-blooded SkyWing, albeit a very tall and lean one -- and she has taken great pains to keep up that image at all costs. With typical long wings, gleaming, metallic red-gold scales and pale tan undersides, with no sign of the SwiftWings' distinctive stripes or mane, she looks less like a hybrid than any dragon you would see on the street. Her hide almost looks like a sunset in the right light, colored in varying shades of red and orange and gold, fading to paler, duller shades of caramel and tan on her underscales and legs. A row of dark brownish spines, the color of burnt paper, arc down her neck, slightly wavy in some places. And in a different light, her scales shine like fire; very fitting, considering her heritage. Her wings, which range in color from pale cream to darker beige, painted with bright red paint at their tips by their owner, are patterned with stripes and streaks that resemble feathers. She usually wears a long, worn gray-brown coat and a pair of dark leather boots, as well as a battered three-cornerd hat with a jaunty white feather stuck in it -- her last real gift from her brigand mother. In reality, Jaye is the unfortunate product of an illegal inter-tribal marriage between a SkyWing father and a SwiftWing mother. If that secret were to become well-known, the current bounty on her head would increase tenfold, and so she maintains her image daily to make sure that no one, not even her own crew, finds out about her ancestry. She has clipped off the short, sparse feathery mane she inherited from her mother, polished her scales to the gleaming brightness of a SkyWing's, and refuses to use her abilities outside of battle. But if you looked into her burning deep brown eyes, you might see the fear that lurks there every day. Secretly, Jaye knows that every day one mishap might reveal her heritage; and then where would she be? Probably rotting in a dungeon somewhere, or on display in a noble's freak collection. Nobody will respect hybrid spawn, not even outlaws. Abilities Because of her father's fire and her mother's pyrokinetic tendencies -- which, incidentally, was one of the events that led to her hatching -- Jaye is slightly more lucky than most hybrids between one fire-breathing and one non-fired tribe in that she is able to breathe fire, although its power varies depending on several factors. Most of the time, it tends to be very weak. Even though her wings are admittedly beautiful, Jaye has come to see them as more of a curse than a blessing. She inherited the SkyWings' massive wings, but not the muscles that came along with them -- her musculature greatly resembles that of a typical SwiftWing. As a result, her flight is also very weak, and although she's decently skilled she prefers not to use her wings, as it tires her out very quickly. The one thing she is quite good at is fighting; she is highly skillful with several weapons. She typically uses either a rifle, two swords, or a pair of flintlock pistols -- and sometimes she carries around all three. Suffice it to say, if you get on her bad side she won't hesitate to put a bullet in you, cut your wings off or just plain threaten you: she's definitely intimidating enough. Personality wip code is still under construction Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Wonder Rainwing) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Tribeless Dragons